celestial mage's love for the shadowdragonslayer
by bloodyangel16xxx
Summary: lucy leaves fairytail then she mets sting and rogue the dragon duo and she joins sabertooth and lucy fells inlove with the shadowdragonslayer,i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**me:this is my first fairytail fanfic**

**lucy: and please support bloody-chan for us**

**me:quit it lucy and oh thanks anyway enjoy and lucy the disclaimer**

**lucy:bloodyangel16 does not own Fairy tail**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**i was at the guild waiting for natsu and the others to come back then suddenly the doors came bursting opened then i saw natsu,erza,gray,and lisanna then i blushed when he came to me**

**i think he is gonna confess to me.i thought **

**hey lucy can i talk to you for a said**

**s-...sure.i said **

**ok well you said**

**here it comes.i thought **

**can i kick you out of the team because lisanna wanna joins team said as i felt like crying but i fighted it and spoke with a smile**

**sure.i said**

**thanks luce i knew you would said while hugging me**

**no problem.i said**

**hey natsu we have a new mission lets said**

**ok oh and thanks again said as i feel like crying**

**come one called as he,lisanna and the others left **

**then i go straight to masters office**

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

**there was a knock at master makarov's office**

**come makarov said**

**then lucy came in and close the door behind her**

**what is it my makarov asked**

**master i wish to quit the said**

**but why my asked**

**because im no longer needed here master and im just a burden to natsu and the others and i already chosen the right path i needed to take and im no longer coming back in said then makarov just sighed and he didn't hesitated what lucy wishes for then he removed her mark**

**thank you for understanding master said**

**but my child if you want help you could always count on me and the said**

**i understand master and said as she bowed and left the room**

**while she left makarov's office lucy saw wendy,juvia,and levy walking towards her with worried faces**

**what did you tell master, asked**

**well wendy,guys im gonna leave said**

**but asked**

**because im no longer needed here levy and my mission as a mage in this guild is also done and no one needs me anymore and i chosen my path and decision and i will no longer come back said**

**but we still need you said**

**not anymore i wont be needed here since i've been kicked out of team natsu and there is no option to take since lisanna is back and there is no chance that i will be needed here said**

**are you sure said**

**yes im sure said**

**we will miss you levy and juvia said **

**me said while little tears streaming down her face and she wiped them**

**me too guys but i will send you letters and hang out with you sometimes and i will remember you all as my said then they hugged each other**

** ,levy and juvia said as lucy left then she turned to her friends and waved goodbye**

**GoodBye FairyTail...**

* * *

**thats it for today!**

**Me:yea and im such a meanie for making lucy leave the guild but mostly it was natsu's fault *points at natsu***

**Natsu:dont blame it on me you stupid author**

**Me:who are calling stupid *Dark aura***

**Natsu:oops would you look at the time got to go *runs***

**Me:come back here and anyway please review thanks and bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is the new chapter!**

**Me:i just doing this fast now lucy the disclaimer please**

**Lucy:Bloody-chan doesn't own fairytail**

**Me:thanks lucy now on with the show**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**i came back to my home and packed my things and go to the forest**

**No one's P.O.V**

**lucy was headed to the forest then she finally reached there she rested then called someone**

**Aragonia!.lucy called then a yellow dragon with diferent color in its scales appeared**

**you called said**

**yes aragonia can you give me the key to the dragon said**

**ok as you wish said**

**and please stop calling me that just call me lucy-chan said**

**ok said and handed her the key to the dragon realm**

**open the gate of the dragons i open thee dragon said then suddenly dragons appeared**

**she then saw igneel,grandine,metalicana,weisslogia,and skyadrum then lucy's eyes widened as she saw weisslogia and skydrum then she turned to aragonia**

**aragonia how come weisslogia and skyadrum are alive when sting and rogue killed them years said**

**yes well you see layla-sama ressurected them from the dead and healed their said**

**but how my mother died because she had i' said then aragonia looked down and she spoke**

**sadly your mother lied to said**

**sorry and forgive us and skyadrum said**

**its ok now aragonia lets-...lucy was cutted off when she saw aragonia sleeping and this made her sweatdropped**

**she's asleep now what do i do without aragonia to train said**

**we will train said**

**ok said**

**10 minutes later...**

**lucy was done training then she woke aragonia up to say goodbye**

**bye guys i need to said**

** the dragons said**

**force gate said then all of the dragons dissappeared then she go to the guild to say one last goodbye to her guild mates but instead she saw sting and rogue who is standing there.**

**sting and rogue...**

* * *

**thats for today again!**

**Me:thanks for reading**

**Lucy:your so mean bloody-chan**

**Me:*ignores lucy* anyway where is that idiot salamander**

**Lucy:bloody-chan *waves a hand on her face***

**Me:*still ignores her***

**Lucy:well since bloody-chan is busy i should sa-...*cuts off by bloody-chan***

**Me:bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**sting and rogue.i thought then they turned around to see me**

**hey blondie have you seen a girl named lucy said**

**then a vein popped my head but i spoke gently**

**actually i am lucy heartfilia why do you ask.i said**

** said**

**come with said**

**why.i asked**

**you will said as i hissed at him**

**then we started walking.**

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

**while the three were walking sting talked to rogue**

**hey said**

**what is it now asked keeping his usual emotionless face**

**hey that blondie is said then rogue blushed and looked away to cover his blush**

**you know i can hear you both since i myself is a said then they turned to her**

**what kind of asked**

**elemental said this made the duo's jawsdropped**

**so who trained asked**

**it was weisslogia and said this made sting and rogue's eyes widened**

**but said**

**yeah we killed them years said**

**yes but my mom ressurected them and healed their said**

**then they all stopped when they arrived at the place where the two dragon slayers were taking lucy to**

**welcome to said**

**you said**

**yes your now going to be a member of said with still his emotionless face**

**lets go inside shall said and opened the doors of sabertooth**

**then the three of them walked inside while lucy was walking with them all the sabertooth members were looking at her**

** called**

** one called**

**then they turned to see the two dragonslayer's exceeds**

** said**

** said **

**then the two exceeds went to sting and rogue,lector went to high five sting and frosch went to rogue and hugged him**

**we miss said**

**we missed you too said then the two exceeds looked at lucy**

**who is this asked**

**fro said**

**guys this is said**

**hello said**

**hi said**

**then suddenly a guy with spiky green hair and then he spoke**

**hey sting and rogue who is said**

**oh hey orga this is a new said**

**oh said**

**then the guy go to lucy**

**are you strong questioned lucy then lucy has a dark aura **

**are you saying im said with a scary face and a very scary tone then orga fainted**

**um...is he gonna be said**

**yes he's always like that when a new member comes in sabertooth he asks them if they are strong enough and in the end he's the one getting beat said**

**so said**

**then sting and lector laughed**

**arrogant as its said**

**Hey!.sting and lector said while rogue is laughing secretly**

**the master is waiting for you at his office may i lead the said**

** said**

**then they started walking to the master's office while walking there they saw minerva passing by **

**hi said but minerva hissed at her**

**forgive milady she is just always said**

**oh said**

**and here is the room now go in there and you will see our said**

**ok and lighten said while raising rogue's chin this made rogue blush a tint of pink but he turned away **

**then lucy entered the room then the master faced her**

**hello master said then lucy's eyes widened**

**uncle jiemma!.lucy said**

**yes and your wondering why your said**

** said**

**your here because i want you to join said**

**well uncle i wanted to join since i left my former said**

**very well good choice now where do you want your said**

**on my right waist and color said then jiemma stamped the mark on her right waist**

**now go call said**

** said**

**then lucy went out of jiemma's office and went to the table where minerva was sitting at then minerva looked at her and hissed**

**what do you want said**

**what did you call me you purple haired chinese said**

**then they both have dark aura's then jiemma went to stop them**

**thats enough minerva meet your long lost cousin said**

**what!this cant be lily she is the weak lucy heartfilia of fairytail and she's a said**

**her fake name is lucy she is just hiding her true said**

**oh really ok if your lily then prove said**

**how can i be me if i am said**

**yup your lily im sorry if i called you said**

**yes me too i miss you said**

**me too lil-chan and call me the name you use to call said**

**ok said**

**now lets go introduce you to said**

** said then the two go to a table where rufus,yukino,kyuki,and orga are**

**hey guys meet my cousin lily now all of of you introduce said**

**hello miss lily my name is rufus lohr my magic is memory make said while kissing lily's hand this made lily blush**

**sit down said**

**yes said and sitted back down then orga standed up**

**my name is orga nanagear my magic is god slayer said**

**sit down said then orga sitted down then kyuki standed up**

**my name is kyuki mouchet my magic is wolfslayer magic and my mate is said**

**can i call you said**

** said and sitted down then yukino standed up**

**my name is yukino aguria my magic is celestial said**

**oh and can i call you said**

** said and sitted down then sting and rogue came **

**well since lily knows sting and rogue its time for her to introduce said**

**my name is lily and my magic is celestial,dragonslayer,telepathy,mind reading,shadow magic,magic archive and demon heart said then all of then had a wow look except for minerva and rogue**

**anyway lets go said**

** girls said**

**lets said**

** girls said**

** boys said then the girls left**

* * *

**thats for today!**

**Me:finally i found natsu**

**Natsu:*pouts***

**Me:anyway bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**this is my chapter i was kind of busy with something so as an apology i will continue this story!**

**ME:yey!my new chapter anyway since rogue is getting a crush on lily/lucy lets celebrate**

**Rogue:i dont have a crush on lucy ok**

**ME:yeah right and in chapter three you blushed when you lucy told you to lighten up a little**

**Rogue:w-..well its not her fault and she told me to lighten up i blushed because she was concerned ~blushes~**

**ME:right like i would fall for that anyway rogue the disclaimer please**

**Rogue:the stupid author does not own fairytail because if she did i would be naked so is sting**

**Sting:don't drag me into this**

**ME:oi!your not supposed to be here anyway lets start enjoy!**

* * *

_Lily's P.O.V_

_i was at my room when suddenly someone burst in my room then i saw sting with rogue standing by the door_

_do you have to kick my door you could have knock you know.i said_

_hey lily get ready for the training were going to the said_

_why couldn't we just train here.i said_

_yeah well you see there is a training ground built in that forest and every year when we train for the G.M.G games we always go said_

_fine but will you get out before i kick you.i said then he grinned_

_like thats gonna happ-...i cutted sting off when i kick him in the face and he went flying downstairs_

_i'll go downstairs said and left my room and i sighed_

_this is gonna be a tough day.i said to myself_

_No one's P.O.V_

_as orga,rufus,sting,and rogue waited for lily they were sitting there to wait then finally lily came down then sting spoke_

_finally what take-...sting was cutted off when he saw lily_

_lily was wearing a pink tight tube top and a too short shorts she weared a combat boots and she even has silver fingerless gloves and she has a black cloak with a sabertooth symbol on the right part and has a sword and her hair is tied into a ponytail this made the boys nosebleed except for rogue who is just blushing madly_

_ok lets go said_

_yes lets said _

_then all of them took a train to go to the forest then sting and rogue are color green because of their motion sickness then lucy spoke_

_hey rogue would you like to lay your head in my lap it will make you feel said then rogue nodded and lays on lily's lap and he feel relaxed_

_you ok asked_

_yes thank you said then he turned to his guild mates and saw them staring at him and lily and lily noticed them and spoke_

_uhh...what are you guys asked them then all of them just smirked_

_oh said and this made lily confused_

_ok that is thought_

_~TimeSkip to the forest~_

_lily and rogue were fighting hand to hand combat_

_your doing great said with an emotionless face while dodging her moves_

_your doing great said while kicking but rogue just keep dodging her every moves then rogue was about to finish the lastmove_

_shadow dragon's used his shadow dragon's roar at lily but lily dodged it then sting accidentally pushed lily and lily tripped over to rogue then lily closed her eyes and opened them to see rogue on top of her then rufus,orga,and sting went to them and smirked then the two blushed then rogue getted off of lily _

_im sorry said_

_its ok it was sting's fault said_

_HEY!.sting shouted but lily ignored it _

_anyway lets go back its getting said_

_yes said_

_then they taked the train to go back to sabertooth_

_Lily's P.O.V_

_as soon as we arrived sabertooth i went to my room and taked a bath and thought of what happened today_

_i was so stupid but rogue he was so handsome and charming.i thought then i widened my eyes and blushed a little_

_wait i cant be falling inlove with rogue no way but its just complicated,arghh!DAMN IT!i should sleep.i thought as i drifted off to sleep_

_Rogue's P.O.V_

_as we went back from the training i go to my room and taked a bath and i go out and putted some of my clothes and layed to my bed while frosch is next to me sleeping as i thought of what happened today as lily tripped over me then i blushed_

_when i looked at her i saw her brown eyes staring at my red eyes it was like we were meant for eachother the way i thought of her makes me feel comfortable.i thought and widened my eyes and blushed_

_i cant be falling for her i cant but she was beautiful wait!well i'll just sleep this off.i thought and sleeped_

* * *

**_yey!chapter four done now for my next chapter_**

**_ME:finally i finished it_**

**_Rogue:-blushes-_**

**_ME:why are you blushing_**

**_Rogue:n-...nothing_**

**_ME:hmmm...*thinks:yes i finally caught him blushing and now i'll picture it*_**

**_Rogue:...*thinks:lucy i-...i*_**

**_ME:*pictures rogue* finally caught you by blushing_**

**_Rogue:..._**

**_ME:bye please review3_**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys bloodyangel here well as you can see that this story is just up to chapter four well im gonna skip the G.M.G games and to the ending im lazy in a bit!**

* * *

_~Time Skip after the G.M.G games~_

_Lily's P.O.V_

_after the grand magic games were over rogue asked me if i want to go then i said yes and he said that i should meet him around 6:00 pm after the grand magic games so i go outside to see rogue waiting for me then i looked at him and rogue where are we going anyway.i asked you'll said as we left then he we reached a hill and i saw the feilds of flowers and the moon shine which made the flowers shine and there's a river then rogue offered his hand to me as i took it_

_Rogue's P.O.V_

_as i took lily's hand we go to the feild of flowers as i i-...i like you no i love you ever since we've met and when around you i felt comfortable.i said as she smiled at me then spoke me too rogue i love you said then we kissed and not caring about our sorroundings_

* * *

**_thats for today!_**

**_ME:im not fair either_**

**_Rogue:yeah she is not fair_**

**_ME:oh shut up and lucy *calls lucy*_**

**_Lucy:*walks in* you called bloody-chan_**

**_ME:yes rogue wants to tell you he LIKES!YOU_**

**_Lucy:-blushes- really_**

**_Rogue:-sighs but nods-_**

**_ME:young love_**

**_Rogue and lucy:SHUT UP!_**

**_ME:...*sweatdropped* *thinks:yup their inlove alright*_**

**_Rogue,Lucy and ME:sayonara!_**


	6. authors note

**hey guys Bloody here so im guessing im gonna make a new fanfic called my bestfriend my lover and im planning to make it now and thank you to those who reviewed celestial mage's love for the shadowdragonslayer!**


End file.
